


Diplomatic Relations

by cyanideinsomnia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Bondage, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), Edging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Pre-Red Plague (The Arcana), Rimming, Roughness, Safeword Use, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Submissive Lucio (The Arcana), Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Nadia (The Arcana), Vaginal Sex, good and bad BDSM practices, hooker palace, nadia is a good dom, safeworms, valerius is a bisexual disaster, what's with the eels though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideinsomnia/pseuds/cyanideinsomnia
Summary: Nadia smiled, gently guiding Valerius’ face towards hers for a quick but deep kiss, his lips still buzzing when she released him. “Couples share, do they not?”“You don’t usually want to share my toys.”
Relationships: Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana), Lucio/Valerius (The Arcana)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> someone please help valerius' 90% male pref bisexual ass pleasure a woman

When Valerius came to the salon, he found Lucio was already there - buck naked and lying languidly along a chaise lounge like an artist's model, both out of place and a perfectly natural part of this room. The moment he noticed him, the Count lifted his chin and shifted his hips to strike a more regal, tantalizing pose.

"I should get a portrait painted of me like this," He mused, a crooked grin spoiling any illusion of refinement. "Could put it in the main hall, or your Estate."

He hated that his pulse quickened at just the thought of such a monstrosity in canvas, likely one of his larger than life size ones so it would be that much harder to ignore. “It would be an honor and a curse, I’m sure.”

“Of course I’d have to get a matching one of you, too, surrounded by grapes and fine wine like a goddamn angel of Dionysus,” Lucio’s grin grew wider and more crooked, silver eyes carefully running over the Consul’s body as though picturing this himself, of course lingering on his hips for a moment too long.

Valerius stepped towards the chaise lounge with a skeptical little hum, reaching up to begin disrobing himself - slowly, sensually, making sure to put on a show for his wolfish host, keeping a close eye on where his clothing fell in case he had to beat a hasty retreat. His nerves were already on high alert for interruptions, although that only added to the arousal coiling in his gut, and for a brief moment he understood why Lucio insisted on public ventures like this.

“Some of us were born with at least _some_ sense of shame, Your Excellency.” 

He realized the irony of saying this while putting himself on display.

Quick fingers snatched up his fallen belt cord, turning it over in his hands with a thoughtful, devious expression forming on his face. It was stopped cold by another, apparently more urgent realization, as Lucio promptly leapt up from his place on the chaise lounge towards the side wall, nearly stumbling over another piece of fine furniture in his haste to escape. 

A soft, almost shameful ‘clat’ sounded as the portrait of his mother was turned around to face the wall, as though she could see what they were doing and judge them for it. Despite himself the Consul laughed, shaking his head. So he had some limits after all.

The Count made his way back to the chaise lounge with an indignant huff, pulling the cord taut between his fingers with an audible pop. “Where were we?”

“I was an angel of Dionysus, I believe,” He leaned back and draped himself against Lucio’s chest, one arm lazily looped over his shoulders to help support his weight, the curve of his body aligned just so that his ass brushed up against his cock.

Lucio nestled his face in the curve of his neck with a low groan of approval, inhaling deeply against his skin as if memorizing his scent. “Mm, I think I wanna clip your wings.”

Before he could consider pointing out that those probably weren’t the kind of angels with wings, the Count took hold of the arm draped across his shoulders, pulling it downwards and behind him, looping one end of the cord around his wrist. The other arm shortly followed, joined at the wrists and then the elbows for extra stability, with a spare length of cord dangling past his wrists and brushing against his thighs like a strange golden tail.

“Was this your plan when you called me here, or are you making it up as you go along?” The Consul mused, making a brief play at struggling against his bonds to make sure it hadn’t been tied too tight. There was a certain delicious indignity to having his own belt being used to bind him like this.

A snort and a chuckle, tugging him back against his body by his new leash. “Have I _ever_ gone into these things with a plan?”

“I don’t know, you might surprise me.”

His flesh hand stroked along his chest and stomach, coming to rest against his groin as he pressed him even closer to his own body, the heat and pressure of his cock against his ass that much harder to ignore. He slowly, pointedly ground his hips against him, letting him feel every inch of him against sensitive skin, his golden hand coming up to tilt his head back, giving him more room to bite at his neck.

A soft moan escaped Valerius’ throat as he arched into the slow torture, eyelids fluttering shut to drink in the sensations dancing across his skin - greedy fingers stroking him, throbbing cock grinding against him, tight cording pressing into his arms, cool metal conflicting with burning pinpricks of hungry teeth in his neck, his own pulse pounding in his ears, so loud Lucio _must_ be able to hear it.

He wanted him to take him, so _badly_ , standing up if they had to. He knew this must be just as much torture for his captor, considering his usual impatience. Perhaps he was trying to make him beg for it, a distasteful option that seemed more appealing with every shift and stroke.

The Consul sucked in a deep breath, steeling himself for the coming blow to his pride, letting his head drop and his eyes open.

They met a pair of startled tyrian eyes next to the newly opened door to the salon.

“C-Countess Nadia!”

He was suddenly very glad Lucio’s hand was resting between his legs, providing some kind of decency, although he knew the fact that it was there at all was anything but decent. The golden hand at his throat only tilted his head further back, restless teeth against his ear.

“You do realize this is a _public_ meeting room,” Nadia said evenly, tyrian eyes focused directly on the man keeping him prisoner. He was too close to the target to not be caught in the crossfire, his chest tight and breathless beneath her scathing gaze.

“He declined a canoodle in the gazebo,” Lucio’s voice responded laconically against his neck, sending a shudder through his very naked body. ”It’s _my_ Palace, I can fuck wherever I like.”

The Countess’ eyes narrowed, and Valerius’ own eyes dropped as if scolded, feeling oddly responsible for the situation. “M-my apologies, Countess. I usually prefer to keep things a bit more discreet _._ We can reconvene upstairs, if that would be more favorable.”

He shifted his weight as if to leave, but the hands remained firm against his body, almost possessive, keeping him pinned against the Count. It was clear he didn’t have much of a say in the matter, something that strangely thrilled him. 

A soft click across the room brought his eyes back up, Nadia striding away from the now-locked door towards them, beginning to disrobe herself, sunlight from the salon windows dappling her dark skin radiant gold. He felt Lucio’s grip falter, clearly as taken aback as he was - but he didn’t release him, even when an elegant bronze hand joined the golden one against his jaw, the other falling against his hip.

“... what are you doing, Noddy?” The voice against his neck was more curious than threatened, for the moment, fingers idly tightening their grip on the Consul’s groin. “I thought you wanted us to leave.”

She smiled, gently guiding Valerius’ face towards hers for a quick but deep kiss, his lips still buzzing when she released him. “Couples share, do they not?”

“You don’t usually want to share my toys.” 

Valerius didn’t have it in him to protest being called a ‘toy’, still reeling from her kiss and immediately distracted again by teeth against his neck, a dizzying mix of rough and gentle treatment as her hand lightly stroked along his chest and stomach, her husband’s resuming stroking his cock, his treacherous body arching into both.

“This one is cute,” Nadia purred, going in for another kiss, this time long enough to leave him gasping for air. “And besides, I have the political duty of making sure our Consulate is treated well. He _is_ treating you well, isn’t he?” 

Tyrian eyes flickered towards the cord keeping his arms bound, the edge of a threat in her tone. He gathered what was left of his composure into a slight smile, though the idea of throwing Lucio under the metaphorical carriage was very tempting, if his genitals weren’t currently at stake.

“Don’t worry, we have an agreement. I am in no danger here.” He shifted slightly to press a kiss to golden fingertips, a silent assertion of alliance in case Lucio had begun to think otherwise.

A low chuckle against his neck. “Yeah, he shot down doing it on the roof, too. Apparently there were some _concerns_ about mixing wine and heights.” 

“You do get rather reckless when you’re stinking drunk, Beloved,” This time her tone was more playful than stern, leaning across Valerius’ collarbones to press her own kiss to her husband’s lips, drawing back to nibble at the Consul’s throat. “You would have dropped him in the moat before you made it that far.”

“Tsk, now you’ve gone and spoiled my plans for our anniversary.” 

The golden hand dropped down to grasp the end of the cord dangling past his wrists, distracting him from questioning _whose_ anniversary included skinny dipping with the vampire eels with a rough tug, guiding him back towards the chaise lounge. The flesh hand at his cock moved up to his abdomen, effortlessly lifting him up onto the plush surface before he could consider getting up there himself.

His only warning was the hand shifting its grip once more, fingers digging into his nape, before his face was slammed into the cushions, the cord yanking back to keep his arms up and his bare ass from following his upper torso down, unbalanced and undignified. With a flash of shame he felt his thighs automatically shift further apart, something Lucio rewarded with another brusque stroke along his cock.

He could feel Nadia’s eyes carefully observing him, crawling across his naked body, watching how his breath quickened and his spine arched like a common slut, his skin burning with shame and added thrill of allowing her to see him like this. He wondered how rough the Count would play with him while being observed.

“Well? Weren’t you going to join us?” Said Count’s voice broke through his reverie, a shudder rolling through him as he remembered she intended to share him. “Don’t worry, he likes it.”

Elegant bronze fingers curled beneath his jaw once more, lifting his head off the cushions -- but only just high enough to allow a similarly elegant leg to slide in beside him, the other coming up to join it at his other shoulder, trapping him between her thighs. What was left of Lucio’s scent clinging to the crushed velvet beneath him was swiftly overtaken by jasmine and the warmth of Nadia’s sex.

“I must warn you, Countess, I’m a bit out of practice in this regard,” Valerius started before she’d begun to lower him again, a shaky little smile of apology on his lips. “My tastes tend to run more, er, _outward_.”

“D’you want me to guide you?” Lucio’s voice piped up again, the warmth of his flesh hand now resting against his ass. 

Nadia laughed, deep and musical and obviously not a response his other captor appreciated, considering how the hand suddenly clamped down. “No, that’s quite alright, dear. I don’t want to teach him any bad habits.”

“My habits are _great._ ”

“If I wanted to feel like I was being savaged by an eel, I would dive into the moat.”

He was torn between agreeing with her assessment and assuaging her husband that it was still an enjoyable sensation at the risk of further exposing his own tastes, before finally settling on the path of neutrality between her thighs, carefully, tentatively exploring her with his tongue. Her hand shifted to hold onto the back of his head, pinning him against her as he slowly gathered his confidence.

Sudden heat and wetness against his ass indicated Lucio was not dissuaded by her judgment of his skills in the slightest, and to his credit, the motions of his tongue were slower and more deliberate than usual - easier to follow, but so much more distracting, making it harder to focus on anything but trying to arch back against him, muffling a soft moan into Nadia’s pussy before he could stop himself.

Sharp fingernails against his scalp urged him forward again, claws against his hip tugging him back, and after a moment of resistance he just allowed himself to be tugged wherever they wanted him, letting them contradict each other. 

The tongue inside him changed to fingers, stroking and stretching him, cool metal brushing against his cock. The bronze thighs around him closed tighter, almost suffocating, keeping him still with his nose against her clit and his tongue deep inside her as her hips ground against him, his own hips aimlessly twitching against her husband’s ministrations on both sides, thighs trembling from pleasure and effort to remain in this position.

“Could you--?” Nadia’s voice began, and the hand at his cock moved away, the sudden sharp jerk on his braid yanking his head back and off of her indicating where it had gone. “Tsk, be _nice_.”

“He likes it,” Lucio’s voice sneered again, and he hadn’t the brain left to contradict him, simply panting and shaking as he waited to be released.

Valerius shuddered as the fingers slid out of him in order to grip his hips, pushing his ass down, the punishing grip on his braid shifting to hold the cord binding his arms instead, allowing him the chance to see as well as feel the Countess slowly slide down beneath him, skin brushing up against skin in such a small gap between his body and the cushions. Her thighs wrapped around his waist, guiding him inside her as he felt the Count’s cock press inside him, muffling a whimper against her neck once he was completely pinned between them.

For a long moment they lay joined together like that, presumably to give him a chance to adjust, Nadia guiding his face back up to hers for another kiss, murmuring something against his lips he couldn’t catch for his own labored breathing and pounding heart.

Then they were moving, both of them rolling their hips in tandem - Lucio in, Nadia up; Lucio out, Nadia down, grinding him between them as hands and claws and lips and teeth dug into his skin, kissing him and biting him in equal measures, setting every inch of him ablaze. He couldn’t move for fear of throwing off their rhythm, once again letting himself be used as they pleased, little more than a sex toy that whimpered and moaned and gasped, eyes falling shut to block out one of many overstimulated senses.

His body burned between them, already overwhelmed before their pace began to pick up, grinding harder and faster against him, deeper inside him, tighter around him, dizzying and merciless. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last like this, ground down into nothing but pure hedonistic ecstasy.

“Y-Your Excellencies, I.. I can’t..” The Consul gasped, struggling to remember language under the onslaught. “I’m going to..”

Lucio didn’t stop, of course he wouldn’t - but he felt Nadia shift her hips so that his cock was pressed against her, no longer inside her as climax seared through him, a jut of heat and wetness between them, smearing across her stomach. More punishing thrusts followed before the Count hilted himself inside him, filling him with his own cum with a low growl muffled by his teeth buried in his neck, the heat and motion wringing the last few drops out of his prey’s aching cock.

His thighs juddered and gave way beneath him, dropping him ignobly on top of Nadia, Lucio allowing himself to drop on top of him, although he knew the bastard could probably go for a few more rounds. This time the warmth of them pinning him in was soothing, if still a bit too much for his aching body. Like being trapped in a thick blanket.

Silence fell over the salon, for the longest moment broken only by labored breathing and contented sighs of afterglow. 

He could feel fingers absently running through his hair, a gentle kiss against the back of his neck, lazy little affections presumably given as a reward for being such a good toy. His arms were beginning to ache, but he didn’t want to roll Lucio off his back to remedy this just yet, especially as the Count’s own arms were draped along his sides, a suspicious twitch away from clamping down around him in a possessive embrace.

“You’re not done yet, boys,” Nadia’s voice purred, breaking the silence. “Someone needs to clean up the mess you made.”

Shame flickered through Valerius as he could feel the stickiness of his cum between them, very vividly without the distraction of being fucked himself. 

Her expression was anything but distaste, however, a wicked little smile on her lips as she slowly began to disentangle herself, sliding back in the cushions until both her stomach and her spread thighs were exposed, the sheen of cum and saliva shimmering on her skin, nearly ethereal in the golden light from the windows.

“I thought you didn’t like how I do it,” Lucio sniffed, although he could hear a smile in his voice.

“You can each take turns. Going to have to be extra thorough to make sure nothing got inside where it shouldn’t, after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i learned while most people have subspace, lucio just drops into slutspace
> 
> golden strap on from here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393256

When Lucio came to his bedroom, he found Valerius was already there - as was Nadia, both of them buck naked and lying languidly along the bed like a pair of sirens in a sea of crimson, dangerous and beautiful. Between them he noted two small teacups filled with wine, some lengths of gold silk rope, a bottle of oils and the golden dildo he'd given Nadia, already in its harness.

His eyes lingered on that last one a bit longer than the rest, feeling heat flood into his face, likely turning it the same color as the sheets, chest suddenly tight and breathless. For a moment he considered walking right back out into the hall, quickly regroup before tackling whatever they had planned for him head-on.

“I see you’ve been conspiring against me,” The Count drawled, managing something of a confident tone despite unsteady hands beginning to tug himself free of clothing that felt so much heavier in this room. “With my own wife, no less.”

Valerius only shrugged, taking a sip from his cup. “It was more of a collaboration.”

“You _are_ allowed to say no, dear,” Nadia smiled. “In case you’re not feeling up to the challenge.”

The red fabric of his hunting gear finished falling to the floor with a pointedly harsh _whump_ , leaving him just as naked as his tormentors, shoulders and head tilted back in brash confidence, straightening up to match his cock already standing at attention. He would not be bullied into submission in his own bedroom - unless that was what they had planned.

“I don’t appreciate being handed an answer to a question I haven’t even been asked yet, _Noddy_ ,” He huffed, making his way towards the bed.

His wife simply chuckled, clearing away their toys to give him space to sit on the sheets between them, Valerius rising up into a sitting position next to him, gathering the lengths of silk in his elegant hands. He leaned towards him to press a kiss to his lips, only to be stopped by the feeling of gentle but firm fingers at the armor covering his prosthetic, loosening the plates and tugging them away, leaving bare metal exposed.

He couldn’t think to stop her, instead swallowing thickly and dumbly holding out his arm for her to finish disarming it - slowly, carefully, mesmerizing, an odd sort of metallic strip tease. “Ah. I think I know _part_ of that question, there.”

“We can’t have you cutting yourself free, can we?” Nadia pressed a gentle kiss to his golden palm once he was rendered completely defenseless, a renewed flare of heat flooding from the arm into his gut. He wasn’t quite prepared for that level of exposure, here. “Are you going to be okay without it?”

“Don’t patronize me,” Lucio hissed, but gave the barest hint of a nod.

“Do you want his arms or his legs, Countess?” Valerius intoned, offering Nadia some of the rope with a slight smile. “A shame we still need his mouth.”

“Technically we don’t need it _yet,”_ She teased, and his breath hitched as she drew a length of silk across his lips, tugging it back against him as though to gag him. 

Thankfully it drew away before he considered opening his mouth, breathing a soft sigh of relief.

He shuddered as the Consul leaned in to kiss him, deep and distracting, long fingers gliding down his arms, gently grasping both wrists and crossing them behind him as an offering to Nadia, where the slightly damp silk looped around them, cinching wrists and then both arms tightly together against his back. The chill of bare metal against his heated skin sent another shudder rolling up his spine.

Fingers pressed between silk, metal and flesh, making sure it wasn’t too tight, before those fingers roved down to his hips, stroking along his thighs as Valerius pulled back to run his tongue along his throat, nipping at his lower lip, his own hand coming down to stroke his cock, touch agonizingly light.

“Lie down, dear,” Nadia’s voice murmured against his ear, her breath hot against his neck.

Lucio immediately dropped to his stomach on the bed, the hand against his cock holding firm and keeping him from crushing it in his haste to obey. 

His face burned as the hand’s owner laughed, reminding him that this wasn’t just between him and Nadia, shifting slightly to fix what he hoped was an adequately indignant look in Valerius’ direction. There was a clear order here and he was not at the bottom of it, damn it. The renewed stroking against his cock only slightly lessened his ire.

“Don’t worry, he likes it,” Nadia purred, adding fuel right back onto the flames.

“I would _like_ to skip ahead to the part where I’m fucked senseless, thank you,” The Count grumbled, directed to both of them as the chill of anticipation coiled in his gut.

“All this trouble and you just want a quick fuck,” Valerius sniffed, tone anything but serious, leaning over him to grab for the nearest ankle, pulling it up so that his heel rested against the back of his knee, holding his leg still for another length of silk to wind around calf and thigh. “Honestly, I don’t know why we try.”

The other leg was done the same way, Nadia pushing both bound thighs wide apart before joining his ankles to his crossed wrists with the remaining short lengths, holding the whole mess in position, tension firm but loose enough that his spine was arched in a comfortable curve, one rough pull away from being pulled in too far. 

Her hands ran along his thighs, carefully, possibly measuring the distance left between them. He shivered as the probing hands made their way up to his ass, caressing spread cheeks. There was definitely enough room left for someone much larger to take him back there, ample space for the more voluptous of his captors.

Then her hands moved away, reaching for the oils or her wine or something, he just knew she wasn’t touching him anymore. Valerius seemed more intent on observing than touching at the moment as well, his elegant thigh maddeningly just out of reach of lips or teeth.

His body burned with restless energy, anticipation gnawing at him like hungry wolves the longer he was left tied and mostly untouched, shifting impatiently against his bonds and quietly whimpering as they only tightened against his flesh. Fingers slid between flesh and silk once more as if on cue, lightly tugging at his bonds to make sure they hadn’t tightened far enough to cut off circulation, and he instinctively arched into the touch.

The lightest pressure against his jaw encouraged him to lean his head back, at least as far up as it was allowed, gazing up at both of them with unfocused, expectant eyes. They could do anything they wanted to him like this, and he would gladly welcome it.

“You know, I rather like how you look like this,” Valerius murmured, his hand shifting to cup his cheek, and Lucio immediately pressed into it, already past caring if he thought less of him.

“Everything okay?” Nadia asked, miles away. "Let me know if it hurts."

"So thoughtful, Countess. I'm not sure he deserves it."

"Oh, he doesn't, but I'm not heartless."

He couldn’t bring himself to care about that either, giving her a soft noise of assent as he insistently butted his face harder into the Consul’s hand like a needy cat. 

The other man seemed to pick up on what he wanted despite his incredibly vague instructions, leaning down to capture his lips in another deep kiss, grip on his jaw holding firm so that it would be easier for him to press hungrily into it. Distantly he could hear Nadia’s voice saying something else, too focused on the kiss to pay it much mind - until Valerius suddenly drew away as a result, a pink flush of shame in his cheeks.

“--safeword.” 

“Safeword?” Lucio repeated, for a brief moment struggling to remember what that was, reluctantly surfacing from the warm complacency he’d fallen into.

“ _Some_ of us don’t like to charge into things without a guarantee of safety.” Valerius explained with a slight smile, gently squeezing his cheek. “Do try to pretend you’re one of those people for our peace of mind, at least for the duration of this meeting.”

Manicured brows furrowed in thought, trying to come up with something that would adequately destroy the mood without _presently_ destroying the mood.

“... wwworms.”

Nailed it.

He couldn’t help but chuckle as the Consul’s nose wrinkled in disgust, nearly dropping him back to the bed as penance. Instead he shifted closer, gently guiding him forward until his head was held between elegant thighs, cock pressed against his cheek, long fingers shifting to grip the back of his neck. 

“And while you’re _here_ , servicing me?” His voice dropped, something between a whisper and a growl.

Despite his tone, the slight tremble in the fingertips digging into his hair indicated that he wasn’t confident in this position, possibly expecting some kind of retaliation for daring to step out of line. Lucio found it kind of cute, and the soft groan as he slowly ran his tongue up along the length of him was even cuter.

“Oh, you’ll know,” He murmured against his cock, a jagged grin that promised that feared retaliation stretching his lips, relishing the resulting hitch in his breath and shudder of the thighs supporting him.

“P-please try to treat him with the utmost care, Countess. I have no interest in becoming a eunuch."

The Count pressed a playful little kiss to the head of his cock before slowly taking the shaft into his mouth, almost reverently, maintaining eye contact as he let it bottom out in his throat. Behind him he could feel Nadia’s hands against his ass again, massaging the wetness of oils between his thighs in tantalizingly, painfully slow motions, building back the warm anticipation lost by deigning to think about _safety_.

Slicked fingers pressed inside of him, the other hand coming around to stroke his own cock as he diligently worked on Valerius’, fingers in his hair tightening their grip as the Consul’s hips arched into his rhythm. On the way back up he let his teeth rake along the shaft, grinning around the cock in his mouth at the helpless, startled whimper from his captor, muscles against his lips tensing up before slowly arching up into him again, a beautiful little contradiction.

“Be nice,” Nadia chided, tightening her grip on his cock, forcing a similar pathetic sound from his throat muffled by the cock in his mouth, thighs instinctively attempting to draw closer together to protect himself, stopped short by the silk ropes holding them apart.

His legs were already shaking when she softened her grip to continue stroking him, trying to arch up into the ministrations of both hands simultaneously and failing miserably. Fingers slid out of him, replaced by the tell tale pressure of the golden cock, added pressure of her breasts against his back as she leaned over him, breath searing against his neck. He squirmed and tightened his grip on Valerius' cock, knowing what she was going to say before she said it.

"Do you want me to fuck you, my Count?" She growled against his ear, and he felt the resulting shudder echo in the thighs beneath him, wind knocked out of both sets of lungs by her tone.

"Oh, fuck.." Valerius' voice murmured above him, strained with need and awe.

Lucio managed to recover enough to whimper and nudge back against the dildo pressed to his ass, as if to force it inside him himself. She chuckled and obliged him, slowly easing her way inside him, and he could feel the girth of it so much more keenly while unable to do anything to stop it, assuming he'd want to stop it. She leaned back up, hands gripping his hips as if they could go anywhere, starting to thrust, slow but deep, letting him feel every inch of it against sensitive skin.

It took a shaky but insistent tug at his hair to remember the cock in his mouth, this time slowing down to match her rhythm, letting it hit the back of his throat with each bob forward, the closest he could come to that sensation of being slowly explored. The Consul’s hips jerked up against him, nearly choking him, but he continued onwards regardless, focusing on the trembling of thighs around him, quick and labored breaths, fingernails digging helplessly into his scalp as if holding on for dear life.

When Nadia picked up the pace, Valerius couldn't make it any further, a desperate whimper heralding the burst of warmth in his mouth and violent juddering of his hips, doubling over against him as he sucked him dry, swallowing every last drop. He was almost disappointed when the Consul pulled himself free, swiftly replaced by perverse adoration as he dropped back against the bed just out of reach, panting like a dog and looking like a disaster.

For a moment the punishing thrusts paused, resuming when Valerius shook his head and waved her on, settling back to watch her fuck him instead. Her hand returned to stroking him in time with the motion of her hips, his head dropping against the bed as he felt heat draw down into his gut, overwhelming and relentless, the world slipping down with it as if his consciousness was connected to his cock. Distantly he felt her other hand against his jaw, leaning his head back up to bite at his neck, little hungry pinpricks of fire on top of a broiling inferno. 

"W-wait, wait -- don't finish him just yet." He heard the Consul gasp, clearly in more of a disaster state by the show before him. "I.. I want to ride him. Please."

"I don't know if he'll last that long," Nadia mused, but slowed her thrusts to a halt anyway, hand resting against his hip instead of his cock. The flames of pleasure drew back to a warm simmer in his hips, so close and yet so far. "What do you think, Beloved?"

His eyes slowly opened, groggily peering up at Valerius. His face was flushed with shame and naked desire, swiftly turning his head away and burying it in what was left of his wine rather than meet his gaze, clearly regretting calling for a halt. His thighs were pulled tightly together, barely concealing his half-hardened cock, long fingers absently tugging and picking at his own braid, messing up its orderly formation.

He was so damn _cute_.

"C'mere and get on my dick," The Count finally slurred, grinning as the Consul almost choked on his wine at his vulgar phrasing. "And if I cum too soon, I get to watch Noddy rail your ass instead. Deal?"

"... deal." It came out as a squeak, his skin nearly flushed darker than the sheets. Nadia only chuckled.

Lucio's grin faltered as he realized said dick was in no position to be gotten on, lying face down as he was. Nadia slowly withdrew the dildo from his ass, apparently realizing the same thing as her hands moved to grip his sides and abdomen, beginning to lift him up onto his knees. He drew a pained hiss through his teeth, feeling a spark of a different kind of fire in his spine, briefly debating powering through it. 

"Fuck, _worms_."

Nadia immediately shifted her grip so that his weight was supported against her rather than the knots binding his limbs together. "Do you want us to stop here and let you out?"

"Big worms or little worms?" Valerius added with a muffled chuckle, a clarification he clearly just thought up.

Lucio sucked in a breath. "Little worms? I don't wanna get out, just - loosen me up, maybe?"

Diligent fingers tugged at the knots behind his back, the ache in his spine subsiding as they separated wrists from ankles, otherwise leaving his arms and thighs tied. He arched forward in a small stretch, more easily supporting his own weight. When he settled Nadia leaned over to press a kiss to his lips, presumably given as a reward for abiding by the rules of safety. 

A jangle of leather and steel as she removed her harness before gently guiding him onto his back, head resting in her lap, his bound thighs automatically coming up in a more natural position, albeit spread apart like a common tavern slut. Valerius shifted back towards them, gazing over his prone frame with something like wonder, clearly just as enthralled with the look of him in this position as the former.

“Is this seat taken?” A stupid little wine-drunk smile played at the corner of his lips, long fingers gliding along his aching cock, smearing what was left of the oils along his length.

Lucio snorted, then groaned as the Consul slowly, gracefully slid down onto his cock like slipping into a warm bath, complete with a slight stretch and a soft sigh of satisfaction once it was completely inside him. For the moment he just sat there impaled, thighs slowly relaxing around his waist, his elbows propped on spread knees, looking very much like he was draped comfortably on a throne.

“Changed my mind,” The Count mused. “I think I want a portrait of you like this instead.” 

“It _is_ a good look for you, Consul,” Nadia agreed, a smile in her voice, leaning forward to press a kiss to startled lips. “Perhaps when we’re done here, I should - what was it? Rail your ass?”

If Valerius turned any redder he would likely combust, immediately finding Lucio’s stomach very interesting. “I-it would be an honor, Countess.”

She settled back and gazed down at her captive, one hand gently tipping his head back to meet her gaze, the other lazily drifting down his cheek, fingers slowly brushing along his lips, smiling wider when he automatically pressed into her touch, lips already parting beneath soft fingertips.

“Is _this_ seat taken?” She purred.

“Only if you call me an _eel_ again.” 

“Try not to use your teeth and I won’t.”

Another jagged grin formed on his lips, playfully nipping at her fingers. “I make no guarantees, my dear.”

Despite his highly trustworthy behavior, Nadia gently moved his head off of her lap and got up onto her knees, shifting forward until her thighs were straddling his face and her pussy was hovering above his lips, already wet from his submission, hands braced against his chest. He immediately leaned up to press a kiss to her clit before drawing his tongue along the length of her in broad, slow strokes, drinking in the taste of her, the shudder of bronze thighs against him.

He felt Valerius’ weight shift forward, finally starting to roll his hips, riding him slow and deliberate, as if scared he’d set him off if he moved any faster. He let him continue on like this for a few moments longer before suddenly bucking his own hips up into him, a sharp yip sounding above him, thighs trembling against him as Lucio set his own pace, holding him tight between his knees as well as he could in order to better move his hips, grinding more than outright thrusting.

Nadia’s weight moved as well, followed by a low moan in Valerius’ voice that was swiftly silenced, and he wished he could watch them, figuring she was kissing and stroking him while he rode him, distantly wondering if the poor bastard would be able to last much longer this time. Then she was bearing down on him, forcing more of his mouth against her pussy, and he hardly wondered about anything, too focused on keeping up with both of them while his body burned beneath them.

This time the feeling of heat and his consciousness dropping into his gut was swift and ruthless, a sudden wildfire instead of a building inferno, setting every inch of him ablaze with the slightest shift of skin against skin against silk sheets and ropes. He held on as long as he could before climax seared through him, twice as strong from the earlier denial, violently bucking up against both captors, nearly throwing them off him. He felt Valerius’ muscles clamping down on him, thighs juddering and holding tight against his waist as he followed suit, a burst of heat and wetness across his stomach and dribbling down his thighs. 

He leaned up to continue servicing Nadia regardless, barely feeling the own motions of his tongue and lips against her, rough and relentless and continuing on even after he felt her muscles tightening, lurching forward against him with a soft hiss and he could taste her cum, only registering the loss of weight and warmth moments after she pulled herself off his face and sank next to his shoulders on the bed.

For a long moment they just lie there together on the bed, resting against each other with shaking limbs and labored breaths, not quite a pile as he was accustomed to but their warmth was close enough. He could feel fingers absently stroking his hair, just as absently leaning into it despite the pinpricks of sensitivity along his scalp.

“Not the _worst_ conspiracy I’ve had plotted against me,” Lucio murmured against Nadia’s thigh, once enough scattered pieces of his consciousness had pulled back together. “I would like to be let out now.”

Fingers picked at the knots binding his thighs, silk giving way and allowing him to stretch his legs, only realizing how much they hurt when they were fully unfurled. He felt Nadia lift him up enough to reach the binds around his arms, setting them free before pulling him back into her lap, a tired little kiss pressed to his sweat-slicked forehead. He simply let his head loll back against her with a satisfied sigh, aimlessly reaching out for the Consul with his golden arm as that was the only limb that didn’t ache.

His palm instead slapped against the warm fluid pooling across his abdomen with a decidedly disgusting _splat_ , encouraging him to open his eyes again in order to gaze expectantly, almost indignantly up at the source of the mess.

“I suppose I can clean you up,” Valerius sighed, not a touch of regret in his voice as he slowly slid off his cock, a tired little smile on his lips as he eased his way down into position. 

Lucio grinned. “Why don’t you clean up mine while you’re down there?”

“You’re insatiable.”

“You love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what nadia says that lucio can't be arsed to pay attention to was "stop distracting him while i ask for a safeword"


End file.
